Safe Haven Love
by flyflyhighup
Summary: The story takes place in "Maze Runner: The Death Cure". Newt survives and Thomas is trying to leave in the past everything that happened between them in the Glade, even his feelings for Newt.
1. Chapter 1

" Thomas, here! " Brenda threw the syringe with the serum to the Glader.

In order to catch the only thing that could save his buddy, Thomas had to give up fighting off Newt, who was completely consumed by the Flare now. Bloodshot eyes, drools of blood, greenish-grey, rope-like veins twisting all over his body – his friend was no longer his friend. He didn't know who Thomas was anymore, his own brain had turned him into a crazed cannibal. Giving out an insane growl, Newt took the chance and grabbed Thomas' arm in an attempt to chew on it. Aside from the piercing pain, Thomas didn't care much about his friend's teeth scraping and grazing his skin vigorously, he knew he was immune. Desperately he thrust the needle into Newt's neck, letting the cure flow into his blood, his body, his mind, his soul.

The empty syringe clanked to the ground and the Crank froze. He rolled off of Thomas, landed heavily on his back and stayed motionless. His dark, blood-filled eyes were wide open, vacantly staring at the sky above him, tinted with yellow and red from the flames rising of the burning city. Foamy red saliva streamed down from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't moving. Thomas crawled over and carefully turned Newt's head towards him.

" Newt? "

His friend wasn't responding. Newt's eyes continued to stare at nothing, his wet hair sticking to his sweaty face, his limbs sprawled lifelessly. A terrifying concern started to gnaw at Thomas' insides. Was he too late? Was the thing he injected Newt with actually a cure? He wasn't moving. Thomas grasped Newt's shoulders and shook his limp body.

" Newt! "

He lifted his eyes at Brenda who kneeled down next to them.

" Why isn't it working? Why isn't he reacting? "

" It's working, Thomas, " Brenda checked the pulse on Newt's moist neck. " He won't get better immediately. Give it a bit of a time. "

They carried Newt back to the jet while Thomas decided to return to Teresa who was calling him through the loudspeakers. She said he could save Newt and he turned back because of Newt.

The following things ran through Thomas' mind like movie stills. Teresa makes a serum from his blood – Janson's attack - A shot to his stomach – Burning building collapses, taking Teresa with it. Now he was lying in the jet, his friends taking care of the gunshot wound in his abdomen. Through the stinging pain, Thomas turned his head to the right and saw Newt lying right next to him. His friend was still unconscious but his Crank appearance had already started to fade. Thomas smiled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

He was awoken by the sun that was shining through the sticks of the little wooden hut. Thomas opened his eyes.

Newt was standing in the door aisle of the hut. He looked just like always – fair skin, dark eyes, and blonde, wind-tossed hair. He looked alive again. The dreadful Crank was gone and it was almost unreal that just yesterday this guy was trying to rip Thomas' throat open. He watched Thomas with a faint smile.

" How do you feel? "

Thomas shrugged. " How do you feel? "

" Fine, " Newt sat on the side of the bed.

Thomas reached into his pocket. If his memory wasn't failing him, something should be there. He pulled out a tiny ampoule with blue, transparent liquid in it and his heart clenched in sorrow – this was the only thing that was left from Teresa. He put the cure in Newt's hand.

" What is it? "

" A cure made of my blood. Take it. It'll make you immune. "

Newt rolled the small bottle in his hands for a while. " You're so special. That's one thing I can agree with WCKD about. "

Thomas slowly shook his head. " They were right about something else too. I'm a lab rat. Born with a gift I didn't have to fight for. That's not being special. "

Newt leaned towards Thomas. " You saved my life. Thank you. "

" We're friends. I'd do it for anyone, you know. "

" Friends? " Newt's brows furrowed as if Thomas had just said something incredibly silly. " I thought we were more than friends."

Thomas felt a knot of nervousness building in his stomach. For a while he was sure that this matter was over and done with. Ever since they ventured into the Maze to risk everything for their freedom, Newt had never once mentioned their relationship in the Glade. The relationship that Thomas wished was just a little fooling around between two boys, eventually started to grow too much. They become dangerously close. Being too busy trying to survive allowed Thomas to avoid thinking about all the confusion Newt's presence brought upon him. Thomas knew that back then he'd rather face all the Grievers out there than have an open, honest conversation with Newt. Afraid of himself, he seeked comfort in Teresa, who interpreted his actions as love. And then he lied awake at night, thinking about Newt's eyes piercing into him like knives every time he was being close with Teresa.

" I don't feel that well, Newt, " Thomas said, his heart skipping a few beats. " If you could leave me alone now, that would be very nice of you. "

Newt raised his hand and gently ran his fingers over Thomas' cheek. He hadn't touched him like this for a very long time. Before the electric sensation of the touch managed to take over him, Thomas pulled away.

" I mean it, Newt, I'm tired. I was shot after all. "

" Come on, Tommy, you never pay that much attention to injuries. It's time for us to talk. You know about what. "

" No, I don't. What do you want to talk about? "

Newt's eyes hardened. Without warning he lunged forward, climbing on top of Thomas. Thomas remembered the last time they were in this position, that was such a long time ago. He felt the familiar sweetness in Newt's breath as the blonde boy crushed his lips on Thomas'. Thomas moved his head away.

" Get off me! Newt! " he pushed his friend's shoulders. " Newt, I'm wounded, you're hurting me! "

Even though Newt's weight caused some discomfort to his stomach, it didn't hurt as much as Thomas made it look like. Newt had to get away from him or...or it might bring some memories back.

" What are you doing, mate? Teresa just died and... "

" To hell with Teresa! " Newt yelled in Thomas' face. He was furious. " Thanks God she died! And don't give me those eyes, Tommy, you know very well I hated her. "

Thomas could barely open his mouth when Newt continued. " I hated her since the first day when she arrived at the Glade. Because she took you away from me. Before her everything was amazing. Don't you remember, Tommy? "

Thomas didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember that the first time Newt called him Tommy was when they were kissing, hidden in Deadheads, far away from Homestead. He didn't want to remember all the sleepless nights when they were wandering around the Glade, looking for the darkest corners where to hide and love each for other. He didn't want to remember the scent of ground and sweat when Newt hugged him after a long day work. He didn't want to remember all those things. But he did.

" Newt...she didn't take me away from you. I've never been gay to begin with. It's just that there were no girls at the Glade and...something had to happen. We were a bunch of horny teenage boys after all. But I've never been gay, you have to understand."

Newt glared at Thomas, his eyes dark as midnight. Thomas knew Newt didn't believe him. Well, that's nothing surprising, he had never been a good liar. He swallowed saliva, hot at the back of his mouth.

" I don't think there's more to talk about, Newt. Please, leave me alone now. "

Newt was silent for a moment, walking back and forth along Thomas' bed.

" Why did you save me then? Why? If I mean that little to you, you could've as well let me die. "

" I saved you because you're an amazing guy and I need your friendship. But let's not talk about that gay stuff again because it's simply not true. It's not who I am. "

Without looking back at Thomas, Newt walked out of the hut. Quietly, Thomas wiped hot tears that were just waiting for Newt to leave to start flowing down his cheeks. He had hoped that all the things he went through to life safely at the Safe Haven would erease his feelings for Newt. They didn't.


End file.
